Moments
'Moments:' ' ' Esta es la decimoquinta canción que solo viene en Up All Night Versión Deluxe y Up All Night Limited yearbook edition bonus tracks, escrita por Ed Sheeran y Si Hulbert y producida por Si Hulbert dura 4 minutos y 22.(4:22) 'Lyrics:' LiamShut the door, turn the light offI wanna be with youI wanna feel your loveI wanna lay beside youI cannot hide this even though I try Heart beats harderTime escapes meTrembling hands touch skinIt makes this harderAnd the tears stream down my face HarryIf we could only have this life for one more dayIf we could only turn back time ChorusYou know I'll beYour life, your voice your reason to beMy love, my heartIs breathing for thisMoments in timeI'll find the words to sayBefore you leave me today NiallClose the doorThrow the keyDon't wanna be remindedDon't wanna be seenDon't wanna be without youMy judgement is cloudedLike tonight's sky LouisHands are silentVoice is numbTry to scream out my lungsIt makes this harderAnd the tears stream down my face{Harry]If we could only have this life for one more dayIf we could only turn back time ChorusYou know I'll beYour life, your voice your reason to beMy love, my heartIs breathing for thisMoments in timeI'll find the words to sayBefore you leave me today ZaynFlashes lights in my mindGoing back to the timePlaying games in the streetKicking balls with my feetThere's a numb in my toesStanding close to the edgeThere's a pile of my clothesAt the end of your bedAs I feel myself fallMake a joke of it all ChorusYou know I'll beYour life, your voice your reason to beMy love, my heartIs breathing for thisMoments in timeI'll find the words to sayBefore you leave me today You know I'll beYour life, your voice your reason to beMy love, my heartIs breathing for thisMoment in timeI'll find the words to sayBefore you leave me today 'Letra en español:' 'Cierra la puerta, apaga la luz,'yo quiero estar contigo, quiero sentir tu amor, quiero estar a tu lado. No puedo ocultar esto apesar de que lo intento. Mi corazón late mas fuerte, el tiempo se me escapa. Mis manos temblorosas tocan tu piel. Esto se hace dificil. Y las lágrimas caen de mis ojos. Si tan solo pudieramos tener esta vida una dia más. Si tan solo pudieramos volver el tiempo atrás. Sabes que yo seré: Tu vida, tu voz, Tu razón de ser, mi amor Mi corazón está respirando por esto Momentos en el tiempo Voy a encontrar las palabras para hablar Antes de que me dejes hoy. Cerra la puerta, tira la llave. No quiero ser recordado, no quiero ser visto, no quiero estar sin ti, Mi juicio está nublado como el cielo de esta noche. Indeciso. Mi voz es insensible. Intento gritar a todo pulmon, pero las cosas son difíciles. Y las lágrimas caen de mis ojos. si tan solo pudieramos tener esta vida una dia más. Si tan solo pudieramos volver el tiempo atrás. Sabes que yo seré: Tu vida, tu voz, Tu razón de ser, mi amor Mi corazón está respirando por esto Momentos en el tiempo Voy a encontrar las palabras para hablar Antes de que me dejes hoy. Recuerdos que quedan en mi mente Vuelven en el tiempo: Jugando en la calle, pateando pelotas con mi pie, bailando sobre las puntas de mis pies, Estando cerca del final. Hay un monton de ropa al final de tu cama, y siento que caigo, Haz una broma de todo. Sabes que yo seré: Tu vida, tu voz, Tu razón de ser, mi amor Mi corazón está respirando por esto Momentos en el tiempo Voy a encontrar las palabras para hablar Antes de que me dejes hoy. Sabes que yo seré: Tu vida, tu voz, Tu razón de ser, mi amor Mi corazón está respirando por esto Momentos en el tiempo Encontraré las palabras para decir Antes de que me dejes hoy. thumb|center|442 px Categoría:Canciones